tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus (character)
Tayo''' is a blue bus who is 5 years old (6 in Season 3 and 13 in the new series) and is also energetic, kind of naive and funny.''' Bio Tayo is playful and sometimes mischievous, and enjoys passing gas. He also enjoys playing games with his best friend Rogi, the green bus. He is less mature than the other buses but rarely gets into serious trouble. He is a mix of a Yutong ZK6100H and a Honda Aero City in the series. He bares the number 120. He, also, rarely loves going into space. He has 8 twin cousins who look like him are named Hauler, Dan, Smokemeister, Boosters, Georges, Paul, Beasley, and Chuck, and he also has an older sister called Hotshot Cecily. Tayo welcomed to the bus garage 3rd and is the 2nd youngest of the 4 buses. Sometimes, he never wakes up in the morning without listening to the Tayotown Cockerel. Gallery Visual Angrytayo.jpg|Tayo getting mad at Coco Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 EP03 Tayo's First Drive - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 EP02 Tayo gets lost.jpg Tayo - S1 EP01 A Day in the Life of Tayo.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube4.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Tayo's redesign (middle right) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Tayo's makeover (middle left) Tayo.jpg 1380098481.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_PXWZ7grqDOJp7j5Vzu.jpg 10112906314841.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-01-17-14h34m45s194.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h54m30s225.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h06m11s27.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-18-07h30m42s73.png They look so cute.jpg|They look so cute sleeping happily together TayoasThomas.jpg|Collect-n-Play toy as Thomas Trivia *His birthday is on the 4th of August 2003. *Tayo's real name is Tobias. **In the new series, his full name is "Tayo Matthew Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. *In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Tayo's roof is dark blue, he has brown eyes, some white on his front lights, his number 120 being blue, a numberplate saying "T4Y0" and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body. *His personality is very funny in both old and new series. *Like Rogi, Tayo can be dimwitted as well because he mistaken his own Teacher as a student. *He Talks in His Sleep in Tayo's Earth Defense Plan 2 Dreaming of princess Ray when He Wakes Up Everybody Laughs At Him *He is the 2nd youngest of the little buses. *In the new series, he has a crush on Lani. That is similar to the movie Cars 2 where Mater has a crush on Holley Shiftwell. *There is one episode when Tayo and Rogi get sad because they find out their both orphans *There is one episode when Tayo and Rogi switch bodies. That is similar to the movie Freaky Friday. *Teresa Gallagher also voices his baby counterpart. *He went to school to attend 1st grade and even met Miss Teach. * He seems to admire Thomas the tank engine because he is blue and funny like him *There is an episode when Tayo,Rogi,Lani and Gani form a rock band Tayo and Lani both sing the vocals,Rogi plays the electric guitar and Gani plays the drums. After Tayo and Lani fight with each other and Lani quits the band,Gani suggested that Rogi should sing the vocals along with Tayo and play the electric guitar *Lani: I Quit the Band! if Tayo's gonna be in the band then count me out! *Tayo:Fine! we don't need you in our band! *Rogi:Lani! Wait! (Sigh) who's gonna be the backup singer then? *Gani:Rogi,why don't you be the backup singer along with Tayo? *There is a crossover when all four buses have an arguement about which Nintendo video game is the best. **Tayo: Super Mario Bros is obviously the best Nintendo game! **Rogi: are you kidding?! The Legend of Zelda rocks! **Lani: Kirby's Dreamland is best because Kirby is so adorable! **Gani: I wouldn't say so, Pokemon is awesome,i wanna catch a Pikachu! *There is a a movie when Tayo, along with the other little buses turned into humans, Tayo,as a thirteen year old, teenaged human boy appears to have black hair with blue eyes,with a blue striped shirt with black shorts and tennis shoes, as a human boy,his height appears to be 5 feet and 3 inches tall. That is similar to another movie called "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls". *There is an episode when Tayo and Rogi find out they both have two little brothers one is named Larry, a blue bus like Tayo but has the same face as Rogi, another is called Lenny,a green bus,like Rogi,but has the same face as Tayo *There is a crossover called "The Mistaken Date" where Carla Veloso flirts with Tayo,confusing him. *in the new series,Each of the four buses have their own distinct personalities for example,Tayo is the comedian of the group and enjoys telling jokes,his personality is similar to Luan Loud from the nickelodeon cartoon The Loud House *instead of the new series of Tayo the little bus being rated TV-Y,it's rated TV-Y7 *There is a crossover called Tayo Meets The Loud House when Tayo and his friends meet the Loud House characters Tayo has a crush on Luan Loud making Lani jealous and heart-broken Category:Buses Category:Canon Category:Double Decker Buses Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters